Valse Brilliante
by star bunny
Summary: A sweet little fic that I wrote while listening to a waltz.


Hi! Here's my latest "almost-song-fic", or fic that I wrote while listening to certain mood music. I think that if I write one more of these, I'll probably put them all together in one big collection called "Melodies of the Heart", or something cheesy like that. ^_^  
  
I wrote this one while listening to Valse Brilliante by F. Chopin (yes, I like classical music!). It is a very beautiful, almost mysterious piano piece that really sets the mood for this fic. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Valse Brilliante  
by: Star Bunny  
rated: G  
  
Amidst the noise and commotion of the party, she looked across the room to find him. There he was, looking perfectly handsome in his new suit. He lifted his eyes to look at her and their gazes caught.  
  
She blushed softly as he smiled and made his way over to her. Each step that brought him closer to her made her heart pound and her breaths shorten into gasps.  
  
He stopped in front of her, their eyes still locked, and bowed courteously. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a most sultry voice. She couldn't make her suddenly dry mouth form a response, so she settled for a brief nod of the head as she took his offered hand and followed him out to the dance floor.  
  
The band began to play a slow waltz, but the music sounded faint from within their little world.  
  
"You look lovely tonight," he murmured in her ear. She giggled and clasped his hand in her own.  
  
"And here I was thinking that I looked fat and tired."  
  
"Not at all… I think 'radiant' might be the better word." She wrinkled her nose, but her eyes sparkled with hidden mirth.  
  
He drew her into his embrace, arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and began to gracefully spin her around the room. She was an amazing dancer, at least when it came to the waltz.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel up to dancing tonight," he smiled.  
  
"Me too," she smiled back. "But I will always feel up to dancing with you."  
  
"Ah me. It appears that I have won the heart of the fair lady." His smile quirked in a most appealing fashion, and the color in her cheeks rose in response.  
  
He drew her closer into his body, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to spin in slow circles, aware of nothing but the two of them.  
  
Wanting to draw her into conversation, he cleared his throat hesitantly. "A lovely lady such as yourself should never be without a partner for the waltz."  
  
"Be careful," she whispered into his ear. "The King is very fond of me. You wouldn't want to upset him."  
  
"Oh," he gently eased away from her, a charming smile on his face. "I didn't realize that you were already taken."  
  
"Mmm… He's a very powerful, jealous man."  
  
"I've heard that he's also very handsome and strong," he grinned.  
  
She tilted her head to contemplate that for a moment, and then shook her head emphatically. "Nah. He's not all that great. Besides," she winked, "It's so much more fun to have an affair."  
  
"Cheating on the King… you are a very brave woman," he shook his head.  
  
She giggled, resting her head in the crook of his neck and placing soft kisses on his jaw line. "I'm not the one who has to worry. I'm his beloved Queen."  
  
His teasing eyes suddenly grew very serious, and he released the hand at her waist to caress her face. "His *dearly* beloved Queen, whom he would do absolutely anything for."  
  
"Endymion…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her. At some point they had stopped dancing, and they now stood alone in the middle of the dance floor. He gently wiped away her tears, the teasing glint again finding its way into his eyes.  
  
"And I thought you were emotional *before* you got pregnant!"  
  
She slapped him playfully, but she had to laugh at his comment.  
  
"Come, my dear." He offered her his arm and they began to walk back to their thrones at the head of the room. "We don't want to exert you."  
  
"Honey," she winked, "I'm capable of more exertion than you can handle!"  
  
He stared at her in wonder at the amazing woman that she was. Finally he could not resist it any longer and leaned in for one last kiss. As the waltz faded into a cheerful minuet, he whispered in her ear,  
  
"I love you, Serenity."  
  
~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Please review!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
bunny28@hehe.com 


End file.
